gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Revolver
|manufacturer = Hawk & Little |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $5,900 |unlock = Rank 1 |variants = Heavy Revolver Mk II |related = Python Double-Action Revolver |origin = U.S.A |firemode = Single-Action |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Hawk & Little Heavy Revolver is a weapon in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Heavy Revolver takes the form of the , with some elements of the and . The Heavy Revolver is very reminiscent of the Python first seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but modernized and with a slightly longer barrel. Depending of the player's occupation in an organization, there are two different paint options for the weapon: the "Bodyguard" version, having a slightly darker grey with a brown grip and the "VIP" version; having a golden painting with a black grip. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Heavy Revolver is a powerful handgun, more so than the Pistol .50, but less than the Marksman Pistol. It is powerful enough to reduce a high-ranking player's health to half as well as to set a non-armored car engine aflame in four shots or destroy it in two shots, if aiming at the fuel tank. However, it is used in single-action mode, operating very slowly at 1.8 seconds per shot. Like with its real life .44 Magnum counterpart, it has a 6-round cylinder. It cannot be equipped with any attachments. The revolver, thanks to its high damage per shot and a 60% bonus damage against vehicles, causes 256 damage per shot on vehicles. Since most land vehicles have 1000 damage points in the engine (before burning) and 330 on the oil reservoir (before explosion), which is typically located in front of the rear wheel of the driver side, it can set a vehicle ablaze in 4 shots in the engine block or explode a vehicle in 2 shots in the oil reservoir. If a vehicle has 100% armor protection, one respectively needs 8 and 3 shots. It also can destroy helicopter's rear rotor blades in 2 shots. The damage does not decrease with distance, up to its maximal range of 120 metres (which is the same as most weapons). However, it is not the fastest non-explosive weapon to give that result. Many automatic weapons deal higher damage per second, especially at close range (the Combat MG takes roughly one second of automatic fire in the oil reservoir to make a non-armored car explode, while it takes 1.8 second between 2 revolver shots), and the Heavy Sniper can shoot faster, at a much longer range and an easier long range aiming thanks to its scope, for similar damage per shot. Still, the Heavy Revolver can be a good choice for its versatility. GTA Online Overview |file_fire_rate = 1.833 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 6 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 33 RPM |observed_ammo = 6 independent rounds |observed_reload_mechanism = Single-Action |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = HeavyRevolver-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery In-game HeavyRevolver-GTAO-SocialClub.png|The Heavy Revolver on Rockstar Games Social Club. HeavyRevolver-GTAO-BossFirstPersonHolding.jpg|Holding the VIP version. HeavyRevolver-GTAO-BossFirstPersonAiming.jpg|Aiming the VIP version. HeavyRevolver-GTAO-GoonFirstPersonHolding.jpg|Holding the Bodyguard version. HeavyRevolver-GTAO-GoonFirstPersonAiming.jpg|Aiming the Bodyguard version. HUD icon HeavyRevolver-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD icon in Grand Theft Auto Online. First Person View HeavyRevolver-GTAO-Holding.jpg|Holding HeavyRevolver-GTAO-Aiming.jpg|Aiming HeavyRevolver-GTAO-IronSights.jpg|Down the sights HeavyRevolver-GTAO-Reloading.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Ammu-Nation for $5,900. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The animation for re-cocking the hammer is not shown when shooting in Stealth Mode, although it still acts and sounds as if the hammer was being re-cocked. *Contrary to most weapons in the game, it actually requires pressing the attack button for each shot while on foot (not from a vehicle). *Sitting on the main chair of an Office will set the character's Heavy Revolver on the table. The same applies to its Mk II equivalent. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The requirements for the VIP and Bodyguard skins may for some unknown reason reset. This also happens on the Switchblade. Navigation }} de:Schwerer Revolver es:Revólver pesado hu:Heavy Revoler Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA Online Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little Category:Handguns